60 seconds of realizing
by alyaJackson
Summary: It takes 60 seconds for her to realise the true meaning of true love, will she get her love back after what she did to him? Reag and find out! A Percabeth One-Shot!


A one-shot of Percy Jackson. Percy & Annabeth

It takes 60 seconds of her life to finally realise the truth. The truth that she has been denied about for so long, making her loved one to be broken. But it was to late now. She knew she couldn't make, but she had to try. It's the least she can do to pay back all the suffering her loved one had to be through. -What was I thinking! I was so stupid, with my big ego and my big pride of myself. I'm about to lose... Or worst had already lost him.- she couldn't help but to blame her self.

She ran all the way from her apartment to Percy's apartment building. Not caring if she had to skip her work today. She couldn't care less about anything else than her focus point right now. She have to find him. Before it's too late. She would be devastated if she is too late. She knew that she will be losing the only guy who had managed to create such a miracle in her life, and she wasn't going down without fighting. She will keep fighting until the end.

She'd reached to the door of her one and only guy she has ever loved. She took a deep breath and make her way to the elevator. Pushing the third floor button. She felt slight guilt building in her . How will he react when she appeares out of nowhere in front of his door? Will he be mad at her for leaving him? - She couldn't think of anything else at the time as sje kept thinking about what'll happen next. Yes, - she thought. That's it, just keep thinking about your future. What'll happen next, forget about the past.

-Ding!- the elevator bell rang, waking her up from her thoughts. She kept a steady walk to Percy's door. Finally, she had reached his door. Again, she readied her self. Taking a deep shaking breath. She knocked on the door. No answer. She kept knocking until a woman's voice was heard from inside of the door. She knew it was Sally's voice. The mother of her loved one. She waited for Sally to open the door.

"yes, who is-" before she could finish. She looked at Annabeth. Shocked appeared on her face instead of a smile she just had on her face.

" Annabeth.. W-What are you doing here?" she asked.

To be honest, Annabeth was very nervous and very anxious to talk to Percy. Like right now. She smiled at Sally.

"hey Sally, is Percy here? I really need to talk to him. Please, I just need to see him like right now."

Sally however had a look of sadness running on her face as she mentioned the name of her son. "oh dear. I- I don't know what was going on between you two. You left him 4 months ago. He was devastated. What happened?" she asked me again.

"i'm sorry I was so stupid for doing that. Its my fault, I know that but can you please tell him that i'm here . I need to talk to him about it. I need him back Sally." I wailed, almost crying.

"oh my- you didn't know about it do you?" again Sally asked her. It made her confused. Before she could ask further Sally continued " Annabeth, Percy's not here for now. He-he's at the hospital right now." somehow Sally said sadly. Annabeth could see the tears in her eyes. Threatening to fall down.

She was shocked. She couldn't speak. " why- what happened?"

Sally looked close to tearing up. Then she began to explain. " Soon after you left, Percy was broken. He wouldn't come out of his room. He wouldn't eat, sleep and do anything. He was very depressed. Since then he always been neglecting his health. We didn't suspect anything at first. Considering the depression he's having. One day, about 2 months ago.. He- he collapse. It was so sudden. One time he was just walking out of him room, looking perfectly fine except for the constant headache he complaints about. Then, he just collapes right there and then. Paul and I brought him to the hospital. The doctors have him checked up and they found out that Percy has brain cancer. He kept getting worst since then that we had to keep him in the hospital." Sally cried.

I was to stunt to hear all of this at once. -It's all my fault. If I didn't left him, maybe his condition wouldn't be so bad right now.- Annabeth couldn't help but to blame it all on her self.

She cried silently. No sound was coming from her throat. She was fighting so hard to not let the tears flowing. But she couldn't hold it anymore. She began crying. Crying so hard her head hurts. She felt someone was hugging her. It was Sally. She hugged her back. Together they cried for the man they both love.

/

After they both had done comforted themselves. Sally had offered her for a ride to the hospital. It was near in the afternoon. The visiting hour.

The car ride was uncomfortably silence. None of them had spoken since then. Out of the sudden, Sally break the silence by clearing her throat. She said, " Annabeth. Why-why did you leave him? "

Annabeth was stunned by the sudden question. She alson nervously cleared her throat. Getting rid of the guilt. What was supposed to say! It was mostly her fault. Sally would hate her.

" I-i... I'm sorry it was all my fault. A stupid mistake! -She cried. It happened on our anniversary of three years of being together. The night before i- I got a phone call saying that i've been accpeted in the Yale for the Architecture Special Program. I've been selected out of a hundred students. How was I supposed to knock the chance out. It was standing in front me." she stopped, swallowing her saliva and wiping her tears away.

"on our anniversary day, I told him.. I told him about the offer. He just kept quiet the whole time I talk to him. I- I got mad. I told him that he was being a jerk for making me feel guilty that night. He still stayed quiet. Not looking at me as if he won't let me go. I made a really stupid decision that day. I told him that he was being selfish. After that, I truly regretted the words slipped out of my mouth. He got up, looked at me in the eye and said,-i'm not being selfish Annabeth. You're, its always about you from the start hasn't it? Now you want to go away from me? You know what? Last week I got a call from Boston's University. They offered me a full scholarships for their swimming team. That's i've been waiting for. But I pushed the offer. For you.- " again she stopped, wiping her tears which had been pouring out her eyes now.

" I stood up for my self and said that we're through. I just walked away and never return. I'm sorry, it was all my fault and now i'm going to lose him." I wailed. Sally looked at me with her eyes red. It shows disappointment, sadness and angers. She didn't say anything. Later, the car stopped in front of the hospital.

" We're here. Come on" she said. Annabeth just nodded her head numbly. Following Sally's each steps to Percy's ward room.

/

Annabeth took a really long breath before netering the room. The room where he lays, weak and hurt. Her seaweed brain. She and Sally entered Percy's room. Annabeth gasped at the man she loves. On the bed, with a really pale face. Heck! He looked pale all over his body as if he had lost a lot of blood. Annabeth held the tears from running down her face. Sally sat down on the chair next to bed where Percy was sleeping. Annabeth didn't know what to do. She just stood there by Percy's leg. Looking at his sick face with guilt on her face.

That was the time she knew she wasn't going to get her seaweed brain back. She knew he would never forgive her for what she did. But deep down she was trying so hard to fight that thoughts away. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He was her everything.

/

( two and a half year later)

" Annabeth! Are you ready? Lets go, mom and Paul is waiting for us like an hour ago." a manly voice rang through her ears. Breaking her from her long reverie of her past. She was brought in her memories. It was two years ago, yet everything was still clear in her mind.

After she had talked to Percy. At first he didn't even acknowledged her existence everytime she visited him in the hospital. But soon, he started to warm up with her. After a few months Percy's condition was getting worst. Each day and past by. Sally, Paul and Annabeth together had managed to get him to sign the paper. Saying that he will get a surgery to remove the tumors.

Soon after hours of waiting the surgery had ended well. But the chance of him losing his eyesight of his memory might be high. They waited more as he was still in a coma from the surgery. The doctor had told them that he'll be fine. But the doctor was wrong. Very wrong. Percy still hasn't waken up from his coma. It has been 6 months after the surgery.

Week later he was awake. Awake but not knowing anything, anyone and everything. He didn't remember her, his mom, his step-dad.. Everyone! Even his friends. They worked very hard to make him to remember. But it never works. Nothing works.

But now, she didnt need to worry anymore. Even if he doesn't remember her. He still fell in love with the same woman who had loved him from the first time they've met. And now they both has been living a great life. Even with him still not remebering about their past. She didnt care. What matter most is that they now live a happy life together.

" I'm coming Percy! In a minute!" Annabeth shouted. She smiled at her self on the mirror. She now knows what true love really is. It is not to give up on the person you love the most.


End file.
